Lies of a Broken Soul
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Post Book 7, Harry and friends are still part of the Order, tracking down the pockets of resistance with success. However, when Harry and Draco's relationship ends badly, it sends them both on a selfdestructive path that could lead to terrible sacrifice.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own any OCs I choose to put in here. No touchy.**

**Yoru: I had a dream last night about this, and I had to write it. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I don't even read them much.**

**Kuronue: Warnings: This is slash. Pairings include Harry x Draco, Draco x Ron, and Harry x various male (and female) OCs. It also contains violence, lemon of both het and slash, sex with a minor, and language.**

**Yoru: I had something else to say, and now I can't remember it. Oh yeah! DO NOT FLAME ME over some of the things that Harry does in this fic. It's MY fic, and if you get to a point where something bothers you, STOP READING IT. Capice?**

**Kuronue: Sto****p getting so defensive. ****Okay, Lupin****, Fred, Snape, and possibly Sirius are all alive;**** Tonks and Moody are**** still dead****, so there. ****Everybody enjoy the fic.**

_"Draco, are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

Chapter One

Harry waited in line for his assignment. He was seething over his boyfriend's treatment of him that morning, and so people avoided him for fear of being hit.

_"Draco, I don't want to have sex right now. I have to go get an assignment."_

_"Ignore the assignment and get in here."_

_"Since when do you need me to have sex with you this early in the morning?"_

_"Since you became the Order's little bitch and I decided to break you of it."_

_"You know what? Fuck off. I'm going now."_

Harry felt his fists clenching as he fought to keep a straight face. He was not "the Order's little bitch". He was just trying to finish what they started with Voldemort's downfall six months before. The eradication of any pockets of Death Eater resistance needed to be finished, and who better to be involved than the Dark Lord's killer?

"Potter." McGonagall was holding a paper out to him, frowning at his inattention.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Minerva is sufficient, Potter."

"I know, but I can't get used to it."

Minerva smiled warmly at him, "There's someone behind you in line, but why don't you come to my office later and tell me what's wrong?"

"I---I don't know if I can talk about it."

"Is it Draco?"

"Yes." Harry didn't see any sense in hiding it. Minerva had seen the attraction between him and Draco long before either of them ever had.

"Harry, Draco is a boy and used to being in charge. He is nothing like Ginny or Cho. You must remember this."

Harry stared at her. How did she know exactly what the problem was?

However, a few minutes later, Draco finally drew the last straw.

Harry was standing in a group, waiting for his ride to his assignment, when a hand landed on his butt. Draco squeezed a little.

"Hey, Potter."

"Let go," Harry snarled, pulling away. Draco frowned at him.

"You're waiting for your next assignment, aren't you?"

"My ride, yes. Now if you're not assigned to go with me, then leave. I'll be home in a few days."

"I'm not assigned crap. And your attitude this morning kind of pissed me off." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him away.

"Draco, I'm not your damn sex toy! Let the fuck GO!" Harry jerked his arm away. He no longer cared that people were staring. He was shaking with rage. Draco crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"…is that the only way you think of me?" Harry asked quietly, rage dissolving into disbelief. What about the gentle caresses, the sweet kisses, the soft words whispered in the dark?

"These days? You're never around. It's all I have of you." Draco turned away.

"You bastard. I thought you loved me."

"I did."

"You know it's over, right?" Harry wanted to cry. No, he wanted to hit Draco, wanted to kiss him, wanted to curse him, wanted to hold him…

"It's been over for weeks."

"That's not what you said all those nights alone," Harry whispered, "Did you lie?"

"Probably." Draco still wouldn't face him.

"You never respected me, did you? You only respected my body."

"Not even that, lately." And Draco started to walk away.

"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled, his emotions filling him and then boiling over.

Draco stopped. "Do you now? You really think so? I give you a week to come crawling back to me."

"I've never crawled for you, and I'm not going to start now."

* * *

Harry's team consisted of Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom. He was especially glad to have Remus, because the man needed someone to look after him. Since the final battle, in which his wife Tonks had died, Remus' werewolf characteristics were starting to overwhelm him. His eyes were permanently golden, and his teeth were starting to look sharper. His hair was longer and he looked like a wild man. Harry wondered if the strain of losing Tonks was the only reason for Remus' regression.

His son had been put into the care of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until a cure for Remus could be found. Harry had no idea if that was even possible, but it gave Remus hope.

They would travel by van and trailer to a small town north of New Hangleton, stopping when needed. Several Death Eaters had been spotted there, and two killings had been reported. It proved that the theory about "cut off the snake's head and the rest will die away" was not true.

"Harry, I'm not sure I should go. My…instincts are very strong right now."

"The full moon isn't for another two weeks, Remus. We'll be fine."

"The full moon isn't really the problem. I'm afraid I'll regress into a wolf completely if this keeps up. I just can't stop it." Remus settled into his corner of the trailer, wrapping his ragged cloak around himself.

"Remus, you know any member of the Order will get you some clothes," Harry chided gently. Remus managed a half-smile.

"I know. But I can't ask anyone to do that. They're already coddling me by giving me a home and a place for my son, as well as medical attention. The only reason they let me go on this mission was because I put them on a guilt trip about keeping me prisoner."

"Why are you going?"

"Honestly? A distraction." Remus glanced over Harry's shoulder and smiled as Cho came up behind them.

"Harry, we're ready when you are. Are you comfortable, Remus?" she asked as an afterthought. The werewolf nodded, smiling. Harry climbed into the driver's seat of the van, Cho climbing in behind him and Fred in the passenger seat.

"Harry, are you sure you can drive? I saw you this morning…"

"Don't worry about it, Fred. I'm fine. I'm just…fine."

Harry wished he didn't have to lie.


End file.
